


Since I Saw L'Manburg

by raccooninnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Internal Conflict, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninnit/pseuds/raccooninnit
Summary: A year of Tommy's exile has passed, he's 17, he hasn't seen his home in a very long time. He finally finished LogTopia. A huge wooden tower stands, it kept him distracted for a couple of months. It had been finished for a while, adorned on its walls were photos of L'Manburg that Ghostbur would bring back from his visits. Other than that it was barren.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	1. I promise you

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! I'm assuming a lot of you have seen the end of this story on my TikTok, and this story is a little different, it's only a year ahead instead of 4, but this story will end when Tommy is 20. Stay tuned for the plot twists, and visit my Twitter to vote on what will happen next, @/raccooninnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a photo of Tubbo's first award as president. How will it affect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Comment what you think.

It had been exactly a year since Tommy’s exile. Currently he was in his wheat field. He laid peacefully, looking up at the sky. He waited patiently for Ghostbur to get back from L’Manburg. The ghost went every few weeks for a couple of days before coming back to LogTopia, which they both considered their homes now. The tower had been built for weeks and they’d spent many hours of hard labour on it. Sometimes, Ghostbur would bring back Ranboo, to come and stay for a couple hours, sometimes it was others, but never Tubbo. He hadn’t seen his friend in a long, long time.

“Tommy!” He heard a familiar voice yell to him and he sat up, turning to see Ghostbur, smiling. He always was.

“Hey! How’s it- how’s it going over there?” Tommy sat up and started walking to the gate of the wheat field, making his way to the ghost of his friend.

“Oh, good, good! Tubbo got a badge of honor, it’s his first award, I brought a picture for you.” A photo was handed to him, his friend, standing proudly as he got an award placed on his tattered suit jacket. 

His face wrinkled into a solemn smile, he looked at Ghostbur, before looking back at the photo, scarred fingers shakily moved along the paper, going over every detail. Though he was still hurt, and he wanted to go home, he was proud of Tubbo. His Tubbo. 

Tommy and Ghostbur walked inside, he set the photo on the table, next to a frame he intended to put it in, to the right of the table was a chest, a cat on top of it, contently sleeping, its nametag read, “Big Q”, Tommy pet the cat as he walked past, taking his armor off and putting it on the stand. “Anything else going on in L’Manburg?”

Ghostbur turned, putting his bag down by the hallway entrance, “No, but, Ranboo and Quackity are coming to visit soon, only for an hour though, Dream has them on curfew.” The figure straightened his shirt under his sweater, “Do you want to go hunting tonight? So we can have a meal for them, we’re running low.”

Tommy was staring off for a second, he tended to do that frequently, tirelessly actually. He shook his head slightly, focusing on what Ghostbur had said, “Yeah-- Yeah, sure, sure, that sounds, uh, that sounds good. Later though. We have some time before it’s sunset.” Ghostbur nodded, “Yeah! Sure. Later it is. Well, I think I might go for a rest now. I’ll see you later, yeah? Bye, bye.” He spoke, walking up the stairs as he wove Tommy off.

Tommy waves, “Bye bye.” He sighed once Wilbur was out of sight and fell back into the chair, sighing. He had become used to this. The endless feeling of loneliness. He turned and picked Big Q off the chest and got inside, inside he found a disc, on it was recorded songs from Wilbur that Niki gave him. He put it on, and it started playing.

“That cute bomber jacket you’ve had since sixth form,   
adorned patches from places you’ve been.   
It’s nothing on my khaki coat   
I got from the roadside when   
I was sixteen.”

He stared as he listened to the song, because if he closed his eyes he knew all he’d see would be Tubbo and him against the world, and the new wound across his cheek would not enjoy the salt of tears right now.

“Don’t fight it  
And try to move on.”

He sighed aloud and stood up, turning to the photo he sat down, analyzing it, for any clue. Anything. All he saw was his best friend without him. Winning awards. He looked so professional. Tommy smiled once more, he felt his eyes burn but didn’t let his tears fall. 

He slipped the photo into its frame and hung it above the table. On the frame was written,”Tubbo’s first award.” In big bold red letters.

“I’ll see you win your next one Tubbo.   
I promise.”


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a Dream of the first week he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that its taking so long, more things keep getting added to the story before I was able to update!

A week had passed since Ranboo and Quackity came to visit him. It was nice for him, but his mind couldn’t stop wandering to a time before, He fell asleep whilst thinking. His worst habit.

He was back there again, staring down at the lava, silently, rough hands shoved him down, away from the lava, though he could almost feel the heat of it still as he slammed on the bridge. “It’s not your time to die Tommy.” His voice was distorted, and everytime he tried to look back there was nothing there. He never looked back in his memories, he has no clue what could happen.

The idle time that past went quickly in the dream, he can almost roughly see Wilbur giving him the compass, the ghost-like feeling of metal clung onto his skin like a tainted memory.

Quickly the motion shifted to his armour being blown up, to no one but Dream coming to his party. His brain clouded, in his dream he only saw red, he saw thoughtless days of crying, and Dream’s endless torment. The hallucinations.

Finally, he remembered the most important day of the beginning of his exile. He was outside of the tent, his arms around his legs tightly, he watched as Dream walked to him, staring down at him.

“You’re my friend, right Dream?” The teen stared up at the older, his eyes were gray fully at this point, dull, and they couldn’t focus on one point any longer, always seeming lost.

“Sure, Tommy.” Tommy could feel at the back of his head that Dream was smiling behind his mask, ruthlessly lying.

“Kill me--”

“What?” Dream chuckled, “Tommy what’re--”

Tommy stood, slowly taking off his leather armor, outstretching his arms. “Kill me, Dream. Do it. Kill me.”

The other male stared back, silent, he looked at Tommy and slowly walked away.

Thats the last time he ever saw Dream.

Tommy shot awake, tears in his eyes. “FUCK!” He let the tears roll.

He turned to his drawer and got out his compass, pointing right to Tubbo, even though it has scratches and cracks all over it. He laid back and placed it over his chest, letting himself calm down a bit. “It’s been a year.” He spoke aloud, almost if Tubbo could hear him. “I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Comment what you think :) -Liz


End file.
